1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a seat for use in an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the line for manufacturing a seat for use in an automobile, a seat cushion assembling apparatus and a seat back apparatus are alternately placed on a belt conveyor. In this seat manufacturing line, using the seat cushion assembling apparatus, a seat cushion pad is placed on a seat cushion frame, then the seat cushion frame is covered with a seat cushion trim. Thus, a seat cushion is manufactured. A seat back is manufactured by using the apparatus for assembling the seat back. That is, a seat back pad is placed on a seat back frame, then, the seat back frame is covered with a seat back trim. Thereafter, using a seat assembling apparatus, the seat cushion is mounted on a seat slider and the seat back is mounted on the seat cushion. Thus, the seat is manufactured on the belt conveyor.
However, since the seat cushion is manufactured by using the belt conveyor in the above-described process, the seat cushion frame or the seat slider is not stabilized. Therefore, it requires a considerable amount of skill to preferably mount the seat cushion trim on the seat cushion frame or fasten the end portion of the seat cushion trim to the seat cushion frame by winding the end portion thereof around the seat cushion frame.
Further, hard labor is required because a worker is required to manually rotate or the heavy seat cushion frame or go around it in mounting the entire seat cushion trim on the seat cushion frame, winding the end portion of the seat cushion trim around the seat cushion frame or fastening the end portion of the seat cushion trim to the seat cushion frame.